To Dance, To Love Again
by PrismUnicornRainbows
Summary: After the big dance that made Laurent and Morgan finally get together, one thing lead to another, and now they're getting married. But, as anyone and everyone knows, things don't always go to plan. But that's were all the fun is! Get ready for wedding hi-jinks and shenanigans! Sequel to To Dance, To Love
1. Day 1: Flower Arrangements

A squeakquel! (Yes I did that on perpuse) Because who doesn't love those, right?! *sees Yugioh GX*

*insert NO face meme*

BTW: I'm making up a name for a god of chastity or something for one of the jokes here. Don't panic. Oh the _irony_ *evil grin*

* * *

 _Panic._

 _Don't freak out._

 _Panic Panic._

 _I'm Not freaKIng ouT._

 _Panic Panic Panic_

 _Why wOUld you think that? I'm not panicking._

 _Panic_

 _WHy-_

 _PanicPanicPanicPanicOHMyGodsICan'tStopPanickingPanicPanic_ -

No, Grima had not, by some unfathomable means, returned hellbent on Chrom, Robin and the Shepherds. No, neither Plegia, Valm or Feroxi had come to invade Ylisse. And no, a bride-to-be was not freaking out about her big day.

It was her _fiance_ , and her brother, that were freaking out. Which is _worse_ that a bridema.

 _Much_ worse.

"Okay, everyone! We have only a week left to get this wedding all together! Gotta be great for the bride's big day~" Inigo called out to the decorators. They were hanging curtains of lilac, blue and white around the ceiling and between the pillars. Chrom insisted that the daughter of his Grandmaster Tactician was to have the reception in his ballroom. "It's got to be used somehow, why not this?" Was Chrom's argument. So it was decided then. After Libra was to marry Morgan and Laurent, they would head for the castle in the afternoon and evening.

"Are you certain that this isn't a bit...much...For Morgan's taste?"

"Hey! This is my baby sister we're talking about!" Inigo "Morgan's only getting married once, Laurent. She's gotta have a perfect day!" Inigo caught something at the corner of his eye, "Where is the flower...guy...thing?!" He threw his hands in the air in frustration, "He was supposed to be here an hour ago! We need to go over the flower plan with the color scheme darnnit!"

Laurent sighed. He still couldn't agree that Morgan agreed to marry him. Even though they had started their relationship nearly two years ago, so much has happened: Morgan's mother and father, Robin and Olivia, had Inigo, and Olivia was currently pregnant. With twins. _Twin Morgans._ They would have five kids before they were even thirty years old. It's not surprising, really; The older Shepherds were starting their families, Laurent even met his past self, even though he was born on a different day. So it was like he had a brother. Who was over a decade younger than him.

"I believe the term you meant was 'florist'?"

"Look, Laurent, are you gonna help me or not? I've got a wedding to plan!"

"...Even though it is really me or Morgan who should be planning."

"I'm _trying_ to help!"

"You're acting as though it's _your_ wedding! I thought it was the bride that was usually stressed out with planning, _not_ her _older brother!_ "

"Well, I don't my little Morgan getting all tuckered out and stressed! That's what big brothers are _for_! And I don't see you doing much!"

"Well, Morgan is older now, she's a little more responsible that she used to be!"

"Says the fiance who's getting married to a girl who still likes to stack books or vials on _top of each other!_ Or _BOTH!_ " Laurent briefly remembered one evening when he caught Morgan...well...being Morgan when she's bored.

"That's my future wife you're talking about!"

"That _future wife_ of yours is _my little sister!_ I can make fun of her, _you_ can't."

"Now wait a minute-"

"NOW WHERE IN THE GODS NAMES IS THE FLOWER MAN BEFORE I TEAR A WHOLE IN HIS-"

"No need to shout." A female voice called out. Both men turned around. Morgan was holding a vase of flowers, fitting in nicely with the colors on the walls and tables. She walked to Inigo, quickly setting the vase down on the nearest table. Morgan took Inigo's hands into her own and stared into his eyes, "It's okay, Inigo. Take a deeeeeep breath. Right after me. Breathe innnn..." She inhaled calmly, "Annnnnd breeathe out. Come on Inigo. Breathe innnn..." And Inigo followed her lead, "Annnnnnnd breathe out." And Ingio exhaled when his little sister did.

"Here." Morgan reached into the pocket of her Grandmaster tactician coat, and took out a bar of chocolate, "Eat some chocolate."

"Why?"

"Because you turn into a right Bridema when you're hungry."

"Bridema?" Laurent asked,

"It's a combination of Grima, the destroyer of worlds, and Bride, the destroyer of wedding plans. Bridema. Now eat the chocolate before it melts all over your hands and you start freaking out."

"Oooookay then..." Inigo took a bite, seeming calmer already. _Chocolate does wonders...it warrants research_ Laurent thought.

"Better?"

"Better. Thanks, Morg."

That was his little pet name for his sister. It was cute, but Morgan didn't do just cute. Morgan made it quite clear to the Shepherds that it was important that she was both cute and powerful. And she was serious, which was rare for the rose haired woman. Still, Morgan did a lot of growing up in the last few years; her hair grow long and wavy enough to be put up into a ponytail, she grew up to reach Laurent's shoulder, when Morgan wasn't able to before. She became an assistant in both Chrom and Robin's war council, and helping Henry and Ricken-who had given up on being Chrom's right hand man- with their magic school, even _if_ the two mages _still_ threatened her with Goetia and/or Katarina's Jolt.

"No problem. You okay, Laurent?"

"O-oh I'm fine...thanks for asking." Laurent scolded himself; He shouldn't be getting so flustered when Morgan was just asking about his well-being. If the man got flustered at something like this, then what was Laurent going to do about...the next thought was so inappropriate, he felt the heat rise into his face and neck. Laurent excused himself, and went outside to get water from the water barrel to pour on himself

 _Calm down Laurent._

 _Tone it down._

 _Think about Faylan._

After a couple of moments until he was sure the redness in his cheeks were gone, Laurent went back into the ballroom. He found Morgan explaining why the florist wasn't there today. Apparantly

"BUT I HAD ALREADY HAD AN APPOINTMENT WITH HIM-"

"Inigo, the man's wife was _giving birth!_ I think that he would _maybe_ change his schedule, just a _bit_." Morgan quipped back with sarcasm. Another talent she mastered.

"STILL-" Inigo started before the chocolate he had from before was stuffed into his mouth to shut him up. Morgan sighed, not even trying the breathing exercises. She trotted around him and roughly pushed him through the room, heading for the door, "Whaf arf yoo fooin, Morg?!" His mouth full of chocolately goodness.

"Just go home, take a nap, then come back tomorrow. I'll take it from here."

"Bud yoo dod no fa pan!" Inigo pleaded, digging in his heels.

"I think I can handle it. Now GO! Or I'll tell mum you've been no help at all!" And with a final push, Inigo was shoved through the doors, rolling on his face, then landing painfully on his back with an "OOF!"

* * *

Instead of using bridezilla, because I don't think the characters in FE:A would get it, so I thought of combining Grima and Bride. So, Bridma. I was thinking that instead of a one-shot, like the prequel, I was thinking of making it 8 chapters at the most, because of the premises (week before wedding hi-jinks and shenanigans)

Warning; The Fourth Wall will barely be standing when I'm done with this.

I repeat, the Fourth Wall will barely be standing.

R&R, I love reading your thoughts and improving!


	2. Day 2: Invites and Remember When?

After the whole flower fiasco, and a good nap-if by good you mean tossing and turning and mumbling "No...Morgan...the colors don't match...Gaius is eating the cake..." and other indistinguishable murmurs-Inigo returned to helping plan his baby sister's wedding. Though not given the full reign. Instead of Inigo taking care of decorations-which, in all the Gods' honesty, was mostly sorted out because of his help apart from a few minor flower arrangements- he was to help organize the guest list. With supervision.

"What about her? She's nice."

Morgan rubbed her head, a headache starting to take root, "Inigo, that's another girl that you asked out on a date. I've never seen her before in my life, hence she's not invited."

Inigo solemnly set the invitation he had made into a pile. There were three: the ' _Definitely invited_ ', the ' _Maybe_ ' and the ' _No way even if it meant destroying Grima_ ' pile, which was the one Inigo put the letter in. They were in Robin and Olivia's living room, as "Morgan is not to be left alone with Laurent until after the wedding!", with letters and envelopes surrounding the table

"Try to refrain from inviting random women just for the sake of flirting with...Are you not married to Noire anyway? I assume that she will revert to that other persona of hers, if you still continue trying to fulfill such a base desire?"

Inigo looked to his sister for help, "What did he just say?"

"Laurent translation: Stop inviting random girls to hit on, and you shouldn't be doing that anyway because Noire will probably go crazy screaming ' _Blood and Thunder_ ' all over the place if you keep asking girls out on dates. Besides, why are we even sorting out this kind of thing? Can't we just invite the Shepherds?"

"B-because, Morgan, there's quite a few people who weren't with the Shepherds who want to see you." A timid voice chirped.

"Mother!" Inigo and Morgan chorused. Indeed, Olivia had come home from shopping at the market, her belly swollen so much she looked, and "felt ready to burst!" She wasn't able to wear her customary dancer outfit, but Olivia was happier that it wouldn't, as she put it, "draw the wrong kind of attention". Today she was wearing a comfortable light blue dress. It would be any day now when the Morgans from this time would be born.

Morgan, Inigo and Laurent rushed to help Olivia with the bags, setting them down on the kitchen table, and putting the contents away in their rightful place. The house was given to Robin after the War of The Mad King and Ylisse, close to the palace. Olivia thanked the trio as she sat down with them, telling them that the younger Inigo-who was instead called Reese-was being looked after with Robin.

"So why can't we just invite the Shepherds?"

"Well, what about the students at Henry and Ricken's magic school? I heard that you teach them, and they seem to like you."

"I guess so-"

"And what about the family members of the Shepherds? I'm sure they can fit into Chrom's ballroom."

"Sure then-"

"And Basilio and Flavia should get invited too!"

Laurent had a thought to help his fiance, "I have a proposal; What if only the Shepherds and a handful of others were invited to the ceremony, then invite the rest for the evening?"

"That is about as good of an idea as my face is gorgeous. And I don't know if you've noticed, but I look damn good- _OW?!_ "

"No swearing in this house!" Olivia scolded as she was observed the mess of parchments, "You know, I'm actually kinda glad that your father and I's wedding was not so complicated. We just got married in the camp, like a lot of the others did, including Inigo and Noire."

"Do you remember how Dad proposed to you?"

"Of course!" Olivia looked into the distance, seeing a tiny wooden theater sitting on a shelf nearby, "It happened like this..."

* * *

The threat of Valm was only just dawning on the Shepherds. They were to march onward to Port Feroxi to defend the townspeople. The battle was hard, and even then, Robin knew they could not underestimate The Conqueror's army. And Robin knew even more so, that they would need help from a former enemy.

The Shepherds made their way back to Plegia, their road almost constantly wrought with danger from the Risen rising up to meet them at nearly every turn.

And every battle was getting harder. And every battle, she was there, fighting constantly by his side. The two became close friends over the last two years after the war with Plegia, and even more so when Olivia revealed to him her dream of creating a dance theater; the proper kind, with trap doors, curtains, different levels, all the good stuff! Robin even made her feel more confident about making that dream come true by making Olivia her own theater!

That was about the size of a hand.

But it was the thought that counted, and maybe it was the white-haired tactician's way of cheering Olivia up. It certainly made her feel less stressed about it. The time they spent together made the darker times see a light. But even then, a whirlpool of emotions was taking over Olivia. She didn't realize it, until she thought it was too late for her to say anything, that she had fallen in love with Robin.

How could she drop that information on him like that? Robin thought of her only as a friend, nothing more. Many had thought it would be Cordelia that had won Robin's heart-like the red-headed beauty had done unintentionally before-and he hers despite of Cordelia's devotion to Chrom. But, to many of the Shepherds' surprise, the one who had changed her mind was the 'average' cavalier Stahl.

Even though Robin had not shown any distaste towards her, to Olivia, he didn't share any interest either. He was the kind of person who could talk to everyone, but the moment someone said something like that her dance really motivated them, Olivia would turn into a bumbling mess, criticizing herself so much that the person who _gave_ Olivia the compliment in the first place would probably get annoyed and leave.

And yet, _he_ wouldn't.

She couldn't do what he did. Olivia couldn't fight like he did, nor come up with on the spot strategies, that still worked. No, she was not good enough for him, if all that she could was dance, and even then, she wasn't good at that either.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"EEK!" Oh Gods! It was him! What should she say? Make an excuse to leave, quick! "I-I, oh gosh, sorry. I just need to...go...do some stuff! Bye!" And Olivia tried to run away from the unattainable man without him seeing the tears pricking and stinging the corners of her eyes. Before she felt a hand gently clasp around her hand. Olivia stopped, but didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Olivia. I really am. But...why..." Olivia heard Robin inhale deeply, like he was preparing himself for a hit, "Why do you not talk to me anymore? Did I...Did I hurt you? If the wooden theater offended you, or made you think that I was making fun of you or you dream, it was never meant like that. That's the last thing I want to do to you. Olivia...Please..." There was a shakiness in his voice, "P-please. Look at me, Olivia."

She couldn't help it. Olivia obliged, turning around to face Robin, and he immediately let go of her hand. His face was serious, and bags showed under his eyes, which looked red and sleep-deprived. Like he had been crying.

"Please, Olivia. Tell me what I did wrong?" A single tear ran down Robin's face, and Olivia felt her heart cringe in heartbreak. It wasn't what he had down to upset Olivia. It was she couldn't bring _herself_ to do. And in doing so, _she hurt him_. Gods, she hated herself. The last thing Olivia wanted to do to Robin was to make me feel as though it was his fault that she couldn't face her feelings-and fears.

Olivia reached up to wipe the tear from Robin's face, and almost instantly, his face changed. Like the touch of Olivia's hand chased all the pain away, "That's not true, Robin. That could never be true." Robin leaned into her right hand, closing his eyes, as if he were at peace with himself, "I'm so sorry." His brown eyes opened sharply, and stared into Olivia's violet eyes. Her own began to spill out tears.

"I have a gift for you. Will you accept it?" Olivia nodded. Robin reached into the pocket of his purple coat, and took out- the wooden theater, with a roof attached to it with hinges. "Olivia, do you know what my dream is?" She shook her head, "It's to help you make your dream come true. As more than just friends." Was he saying-

Robin opened the roof, and on the floor of the theater, was a ring.

"Olivia, will you help me make my dream come true, of being your husband-Mmf!" Robin got his answer when Olivia threw her arms around Robin's neck, kissing him with more passion than Olivia had ever shown in any of her dances. When they broke apart only for air, Robin slipped the golden band onto Olivia's dainty ring finger. Olivia clung to him tightly, and Robin held Olivia like his life depended on it.

"I've been in love with you forever... I only wish I had the courage to tell you sooner!"

"Whoa...It sounds so sad, and yet, so happy, at the same time..."

* * *

"Well, I'm glad that it happened anyway," Olivia put her arms around both Morgan and Inigo, "Because I got a wonderful husband and family out of it. Now! Let's get this invitations sorted out!" Olivia muttered under her breath, "Even though they should have been done ages ago..."

"What was that, Mother?" Morgan asked, curious.

"Oh! Nothing!"

As the pile of invitations was becoming bigger, yet more organised, Inigo had a thought,"Hey Morgan?" Inigo asked, "I was wondering, that song that you sang in the tavern after Dad returned, where did you hear it?"

"Well, I was studying in the barracks, and a couple of Sumia's books was there. They was kinda like documents of an old race. Even older that the legends of the First Exalt's time! I still have them, actually, in my bookshelf."

"Really? It warrants research..." Laurent joined in. His curiosity took over, "What was the name of the people?"

"They were never really given a name, at least, one that we would call them. That would really because they were more than just one race. See, as I read it, it had like the names of certain types of races, but it was really because of the place they supposedly resided in or came from that they were called the Celtics."

"What was the place called? Is it somewhere we know?" Olivia asked as she brought in tea for her children- and future son-in-law- to drink.

"Nope, as far as the books said. What I _did_ find out was that the land was called 'The Emerald Isle' were, and I quote, ' _the fields were always greener than the brightest of emeralds_ ' and I read about the Celtic traditions, rituals, songs, what a lot of them would typically look like or do. Even then, they would take more than one form. It said that the people were often elusive, so if one was ever found, the observer would end up either not believing what they saw, or trying to find their home, _Tír na nÓg_ , which was one word to call the Other World, and one day there would mean a thousand years over here."

"Oooh! It sounds like something of legends!" Olivia clapped here hands in delight.

"I think that some humans would call the fairies of the Other World 'The Little People' because when someone _actually_ once came across one of them, it was a man, no bigger than a tree stump! But the man tricked the person who saw them into disappearing, after their picture was drawn. I think they called them a Leprechaun, which is different from a fairies, but still magical."

"I've never heard of something so ridiculous. How can a full grown man be no bigger than a tree stump?"

"Maybe that's the beauty of the Celtic People. They were full of mystery."

"Another came across something else, centuries later. It was a couple of beautiful young women, with skin white as snow, who wore magical cloaks, that turned one into a swan, and another into a seal! I think the ones who turned into a swan were called Swan Maidens, and the ones that turned into seals were called Selkie...But that's not all, because they weren't just the magical creatures or the Gods of the Celtics-"

"The Celtics had their own Gods? Truly a curious race..."

"As I was saying, some of the Celtics were also humans too! See, I told you that there was more than one race. I only read the books mainly because it was just for the songs, and I started to like a couple of their songs in particular. The tune Brady played was almost exactly how that song was played, probably because I showed him the music. I thought he'd be interested in that." Morgan laughed when she remembered the night Laurent first told her that he loved her, "I still can't believe that Inigo convinced everyone else to be in disguises, especially _Gerome_ , just to see if we would get together!"

"Well, the plan was successful in it's objections, was it not?" Laurent smiled as he gently took Morgan's hand. Morgan blushed, though not out of embarrassment, more out of happiness.

"Remember when Laurent proposed to you? That was probably one of the funniest days of my life-OW!" Inigo rubbed the back of his head where Olivia's hand thwacked him, "Again?! _Really?!_ I didn't swear this time!"

"I know, but you shouldn't make fun of Laurent. It's rude, and I thought I raised you better than that." Even if she knew that technically speaking, Olivia didn't raise her oldest child, she would treat him as if she did.

"But still, you have to admit, it was pretty hilarious how Dad took it. I mean, the way he tore through that fence like it was nothing was crazy! And I didn't think Laurent could run that fast! You were both screaming something..." Morgan tapped at her chin, a quirk she had when she thought deeply "What was it...?"

Inigo put his hand up towards the ceiling, and tried to stretch it higher by holding his arm with his other hand"OH! OH OH OH! I know! I know, Miss Morgan! Pick me, _pick me!_ "

Morgan played along, getting into her teacher mode, "Yes, Inigo?"

"Dad was all like, 'Pick a God and _pray_ , boy! Count your blessings that I can't turn into a dragon like Nowi or Nah can, because you'd be getting a taste of Grima butt-kicking power! Like I'm gonna let you marry Morgan, motherf'-OW! I WASN'T GOING TO SWEAR THIS TIME, JEEZ!"

Olivia got up from her seat, "Sounded like it."

"Well, anyway, Laurent was all like, 'But I loooove Morgannn! Let me marry her! She wants to marry me too!' and you screamed like a little girl! It took Kellam to appear out of nowhere so Dad ran into that huge armor of his! It was _hilarious!_ " Inigo laughed so hard, he was doubling over.

"In this moment, I feel as though that whilst I am enjoying spending my time with everyone, I feel scrutinized and under fierce attack."

* * *

This will probably be the longest chapter of this fanfic (Hurray cried out everyone who hates long chapters even though I like them)


	3. Chapter 3: Checklist

Robin opened the bedroom door to his little girl, "Morgan? Honey, it's time to get up. You have to get you dresses ready with the girls..." Robin was met with a groan, and a pillow was thrown at him, which he easily dodged, "Morgan, do I need to get Henry or Ricken to _Thunderbolt_ you out of bed?" Robin felt a breeze flash past him as his first daughter made for the bathroom. A minute later, dressed and teeth brushed and everything, Morgan threw open the door, ready for the day. Robin smiled to himself, _Never gets old..._

"Of course not, Dad! I've up for _hours_!" Of course she was, how could Robin not see the hastily brushed rosy hair, and the lop-sided tactician's coat hanging off one shoulder, or even the boots on the wrong foot?

Robin laughed, "Of course you were dear. Now we just need to wait for the rest of the bridesmaids to meet up." Robin pat his the head of-who wasn't so anymore-little girl. He started wearing gloves less after destroying Grima, since the... _marks_ were not there anymore. He started listing off his verbal checklist with his fingers, "Okay, after getting the final adjustments done on the dresses, we then need to go make sure what the cake will look like. Then we need to see that the meals are ready at the castles kitchens. And then after that, we need to see that everyone has gotten the invitations and take note of who's coming-"

"Inigo, Mum, Laurent and I already took note of most of them, there's just a few left."

"Right, thanks Morgan. So then there's just the...uhhh...it's on the tip of my tongue," Robin started snapping his index finger and thumb, a quirk that he had whenever he was trying to stall. However, Morgan knew this, like many of the memories she had of her father.

"The Hen and Stag night?"

Robin sighed, "Y-yep. That too. Gotta check that it's all organised...and stuff."

"And stuff? Dad, I'm in my twenties. I _think_ I can handle it. How about you go on ahead to meet with Chrom in the palace, and I'll do the rest of the stuff. You can handle the stag night, if you want, with Laurent and Inigo." In all honesty though, that was left to Lucina, Cynthia and the rest of the bridesmaids. But her dad didn't need to know that.

"I still can't believe it...My little Morgan. Getting married and everything..." Robin felt Morgan wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his chest.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll always be your little girl." and Morgan felt arms envelope her. As if Robin wanted Morgan to just stay like this, frozen in time. But they both had work to do, "No time like the present." She giggled, "No pun intended."

* * *

"Now, hold still a little bit, and hold the skirt up a bit, just showing you toes." The dressmaker commanded. Morgan tried to do as she said, but he hands started to shake from fatigue. She, Cynthia, Severa, Kjelle, Noire, Nah and Lucina had been here for ages! How long could it take to make the last few adjustments on a wedding dress and a few bridesmaid gowns?!

Hours. It takes _hours_.

"Nervous?" The dressmaker, named Tomia, asked. She must've noticed Morgan's hands shaking.

"W-what? Oh, no, I'm just a little tired." Morgan blushed, "I didn't think it would take so long, in all honesty. I mean, I thought it would only be a few changes..."

Tomia chuckled understandably. "Oh, it is just a few changes, but it takes time. It would take nearly a week and a half to make one wedding gown."

"A week and a half?! Not to be rude, but how long is _this_ going to take then?!"

"Now don't worry, these final adjustments won't take much longer. Annnd...Done!"

And Morgan exhaled in relief, "Oh thank the gods!" She realized what she just said, "I-I mean, uhh, already? That didn't take so long-"

"It's alright dear, dressmaking takes many hours of your time-but this actually one of the quickest I've ever worked on a dress. I'm quite proud-it's one of the most beautiful I've made in all my years as a tailor."

Morgan blushed, "Oh, thank you..." And she stepped out of the fitting room to show off her wedding dress to Lucina, Cynthia, Kjelle, Severa, Nah and Noire. What she got was "Oooh's" and "Ahh's"

"Like it?" Morgan gave a twirl, the delicate skirts making a swishing sound.

"You look like you just used a Second Seal and a bouquet to change into the Bride class, then Naga herself came down to sprinkle some of her fancy magic, then the gods of love, beauty and AWESOMENESS were like ' _IT'S MAKE MORGAN PRETTIER THAN USUAL TIMMME_!' and your like this now."

Morgan brought her hands to her heart, "Awww, Cynthia! That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" There was a certain charm to the Pegapony Princess that reminded Morgan of herself. "Do you think...you know...Laurent-"

"Will he like it? No way, because he's sure tO LOVE IT!"

Lucina stood up to take a better look at it, "It is certainly _beautiful_ , Laurent is sure to be entranced by it. I'm proud of the fact that we're able to share this future together."

Morgan chuckled, "It's always about the future with you, huh, Lucy?"

"Lucy is the present me-"

"Then I'll call you Lulu from now on!"

"...Please don't..."

* * *

Afterwards, Morgan and co. made their way down the street to visit the baker's shop, just a few blocks away. They came across Sumia, holding the hands of present Lucina and Cynthia looking at some glittering jewelry on display in one of the

"Mother!"

Sumia turned her head in the direction of Lucina's voice. "Oh! Hello sweetie-pie! Checking off some last minute things off the wedding checklist?"

"More or less. We're on our way to the bakery, would you like to come with us?"

Sumia smiled, giggling, "Of course! I have to make sure that if there's flowers on it that it matches the decor! What do you think, Lucy and Catie?"

"Okay!"

"Ah-hah!"

When the young women entered the patisserie filled room, their noses were smacked in the face with sweet smells and spices-smacked in the best way possible, of course! The chinkle of the bells at the door brought a plump man, covered in flour on his apron and bushy stache.

"Ah! Miss Morgan! Or should I say, future Mrs Laurent! Here to check the cake, I presume?"

"Good to see you too, Pablo! I hope you don't mind us coming in-"

"Nonsense, nonsense-Please refrain from eating some of the cupcakes, Princess Catie." Pablo politely reminded of the youngest princess of Ylisse. Catie pouted, drawing her hand back from the small tea cake stand holding pink and yellow cupcakes and buns. Sumia apologized, though Pablo laughed, "It's alright. Perhaps if the Princesses behave, they can have a free cake on the way out!"

That surely lit up the present Cynthia's face.

Morgan, her bridesmaids and the royal family, following Pablo, made their way to the back room, where Pablo made the wedding cakes. There was an audible gasp from them all, as Pablo stood proudly beside the prized cake.

It was four layers, each one smaller than the last, stacked on top of one another. Each layers were mixed with different shades of blue, pink and purple. Iced on, were silver stars, galaxies and accurately scrawled constellations and standing among the moon and stars, layered on the very top, was a miniature Morgan and Laurent, dancing!

"It's-it's beautiful!" Noire gasped.

"Goodness, if Gaius was here, he'd take the cake and run without looking back!"

"No he woul-okay yeah he would." Cynthia admitted.

"Well, it's everything he would want in a cake!" Nah exclaimed, staring at the beautiful cake! The thief's insatiable tastes for sweets and patisseries was at least everyone knew during their time in the Shepherds.

"But the question is...Does the Bride herself like it?" Pablo asked, since Morgan was yet to say anything. There was silence for a while, as she gaped at it. Finally, she said.

"It's just like that night. Two years ago. When Laurent told me he loved me for the _first_ time." She sniffed. It reminded her of the dress, similarly designed with the same shades of midnight blue and silver. But most importantly, all of this reminded her of one of her most cherished and important memories.

"Oh, Morg! Please don't cry!"

"I-I'm n-n-not crying! I'm j-just sweating through my eyes!"

"Seriously though, don't. It's very unsightly." Severa commented.

"SEVERA!" The group chorused.

"It's just..." Severa blushed hard, "I j-just don't like s-seeing people cry! I-it's not like I care-or anything!"

"Well, I'm glad that you like it, Miss Morgan. It's all ready for the reception." Pablo chuckled once more, "You know, your fiance said the same thing when he came to check in earlier on today."

"Did he?"

"Yes. You should've seen how his eyes lit up when he talked about you. He mentioned that the stars were brighter here than they were where you came from, so that's how I got the idea for this-as well as the night you and him became a couple. You're quite the performer!"

Morgan blushed, "O-oh. Thanks for everything! But we'll have to head on, there's still some daylight left. See you later, Pablo!"

"Here, some buns I've been working on to go with the cake-and some for the little Princesses for being so good!" The hearty chuckle made Pablo's plump belly jiggle, as he handed the delicate cakes for Lucy and Catie.

And the rest of the evening went quite fast: the meals, invitations and decorations were finished within schedule, and all that was left was for the guests to arrive. By the time Morgan had finally collapsed onto her comfy bed, everyone else was asleep.

"I s'ppose...that th..." Morgan yawned as she drifted into sleep, "Las thing's th...Hen...night..."

* * *

Where I live, we call cupcakes buns.


End file.
